


gut pain 2: electric boogaloo

by N1VA



Series: old stuff new exposure [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Emetophilia, M/M, Vomit, Vomit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA
Summary: vomit, explicit, dont like dont read dont comment
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: old stuff new exposure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149803
Kudos: 15





	gut pain 2: electric boogaloo

After nearly a week of running around in nothing more than a thin t-shirt and jeans, Joker managed to come down with a case of influenza. A particularly bad case, at that. His stomach was constantly churning, made his insides feel like twisted up barbed wire. It was difficult to so much as move without bringing up what little food and water he’d managed to choke down.

Joker thought he might have to go to a hospital.

“Must be pretty bad if you want to see a doctor.” the deep voice of Batman growled. 

Joker looked up in surprise. He hadn’t heard the Bat walk in. He quickly averted his gaze to the filthy sheets covering his body.

“How’d you get in? And how did you know what I was thinking about?” Joker got out, his own voice scratchy and weak sounding. Puking every three hours did things to the throat. 

“Harley told me you weren’t looking so hot, and you said that out loud you know.”

Joker didn’t know. And he was going to have a talk with Harley. Later, after he could throw a punch without collapsing to the floor. 

“Oh. Okay then. Well, make yourself at home, I guess.” Joker mumbled under his breath.

“I am.”

That wasn’t the Batman voice he was used to. In fact… Wasn’t that…

“Bruce Wayne?!” Joker cried.

Bruce nodded slowly. He ran a hand through his dark hair. Warm brown eyes gazed at him from beneath thick lashes. Joker had to admit that the man was stunning.

“That explains why even though you claimed to live with Bruce, I never saw you in the same room together.”

Bruce nodded again. He looked… Nervous? No… That couldn’t be right. Batman didn’t do any emotion except pure unbridled rage, according to the man himself.

“Do you mind if I sit down?” Bruce asked with a gesture to the bed.

“Um. Um… Sure. Go ahead. Fair warning though, I might not make the best bed mate right now…”

“It’s… fine. I really don’t mind.”

“Suit yourself.”

To Joker’s shock Bruce simply slid under the covers right behind him. Joker had be laying on his side, so he could easily grab the bucket on floor to the side of the bed if he needed it again. Bruce just sunk right against him, his chest pressing into his back, arm slung over his side, fingers rubbing circles into his hip. It was soothing. 

But… The motion of the bed shifting under them made Joker’s stomach turn. He quickly pulled out of Bruce’s grip to lean over the edge as his stomach lurched. He made a grab for the bucket, but a pair of hand’s that weren’t his beat him. Warm knuckles grazed the back of his neck, an arm embracing him from behind again, Bruce holding him and the bucket in place. Joker wanted to laugh at the fact that he was in Bruce Wayne’s lap, but that made him gag harder. Second’s later he spilled the content’s of his stomach into the bucket. 

He heard a soft groan through his own retching, realized suddenly that there was a hardness digging into his thigh from behind. He gasped for breath as he came down from the adrenaline. 

“Bruce, what, what are you…”

Joker turned enough to see the man’s handsome face, saw that he was flushing a deep dark red, noticed how his pupils had dilated. Bruce closed his eyes and bit his lip.

“That. That gets you hot? Bruce fucking Wayne gets his by watching people puke?”

Bruce was shaking his head, was pushing Joker away, when the movement from that made Joker gag again, enough that he had to turn back and spit into the bucket. 

Joker felt Bruce’s breathing escalate.

“I can’t believe that Bruce-”

He was cut off by a mouth smashing against his own. A tongue traced the seam of his lips, on instinct he opened them. Bruce groaned again, deep and rough. His hips rocked up once.

Joker had to end the kiss, just long enough to take air into his lungs.

[I could get into this…]

He pulled Bruce back down for another hot, sticky, desperate kiss.

[Yeah, I could get into this no problem.]


End file.
